Jungle Movie
by Clover Quinn
Summary: My Jungle Movie story, first fanfic ever posted, and its from 3 years ago. No flames please! BTW, it has a small Shakespeare reference so enjoy!
1. The Adventure Begins

Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie-My Version

Chapter 1-The Map, The Shrew and the Writing Task

The bell at P.S.118 rang for class to start. All the new 5th graders took their seats and waited for their new teacher to come in. Helga G. Pataki was writing in a pink book, staring at the page. She was nervous about the New Year, it was different this year. First, Arnold knows her secret and now it's like it never happened. Why was this torturing her? Helga sighed and went back to her book. Her best friend Phoebe came and sat beside her.

"Hi Helga, aren't you just excited about this year. We are 5th graders now" Phoebe sated with happiness.

"Yeah, another year gone by like that" Helga said with a sigh. Phoebe looked at her friend. Something was bothering her.

"Are you okay Helga, you seem sad?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot of things on my mind" Helga stated and closed her book.

"Is this about _Ice-cream_? " Phoebe asked quietly. Helga nodded and sighed again and looked at Arnold standing at the front, talking to Gerald.

"Yeah, but lets talk about something else" Helga said as Arnold came closer to her. She looked away from him. Then the teacher came in.

"Mr Simmons?" the class said in question.

"Hello again class, I'm going to be your teacher this year" Mr Simmons said with excitement.

"Yay!" cried most of the class; cheering for getting Simmons back. Helga just clapped. Mr Simmons was okay, she thought, he kept reading my poems out allowed last year.

"And today we're going to start looking at Shakespeare" Mr Simmons said. The class mumbled as he got out a big, hefty book.

"Last year we did the play of _'Romeo and Juliet'_, right, so we are going to explore his other works starting with_ 'The Taming of the Shrew'_. It is about two sisters trying to be married off by their father. The eldest daughter Kate, the shrew, has to be married off first before her younger sister, Bianca, who has many suitors does. They get a Son of Verona to tame her. It is a great story" Mr Simmons stated to the class.

"What's a shrew, Mr Simmons?" Stinky asked, scratching his head.

"Well, it's…"Mr Simmons said cut off.

"It's someone like Helga" Harold said and the class started laughing, expect for Arnold. Helga didn't move at all, except a glare. She turned to Harold.

"Harold, do you know what happens to idiots?" Helga smirked.

"No" Harold said softly.

"They beg for mercy pink boy and I think you better listen to so Shut Up!" Helga snapped angrily.

"Sorry" Harold said scared.

"Harold, there is no need for rude comments. How about we move on to Geography?" Mr Simmons asked. Helga nodded. Arnold looked at her. She doesn't deserve that, he thought.

"Okay, this is a competition from the USA government. The student who writes the best paper about if they could go anywhere, where would they go and why, will win their class a trip to there place anywhere in the world. So start writing" Mr Simmons said.

Arnold looked at his piece of paper and started writing about San Lorenzo and about his parents. Since he found a map in his father's journal, he had wanted to go and find them. He wanted to win this trip. This is what he wrote:

"_If I could go anywhere in the world, I would go to San Lorenzo to look for my parents. When I was younger, they need to go there to help a race of people deep in the jungle, since they were both sciences and doctors. They left me with my grandparents, who I love for raising me, and went to help the Green Eye People. They didn't come back, they had disappeared in the jungle and to win a trip there would give me a chance to find them so I can fill the missing piece in my life."_

_By Arnold_

Arnold read it over and over. Some others where still writing. Arnold was thinking about the map in his father's journal and how he could find his parents.

"Okay class, please hand in your papers and go out for recess" Mr Simmons said as the bell rang. Most of the kids raced out of the class, except for Helga and Arnold. Helga was still writing her paper. She would want to go to the Amazon and look for poetry ideas. Helga had a gift for writing poetry. Arnold was just getting up as Helga jumped out of her chair and gave her paper to Mr Simmons. Arnold then gave his to Mr Simmons and followed her out.

"Hi Helga" Arnold said.

"Hey Football Head, what's up?" Helga said back coolly.

"Not much, I've being doing lots of thinking" Arnold said. Helga arched her eyebrow.

"Like what?" Helga asked.

"About my parents and stuff" Arnold said. Helga looked at him.

"I'm sure that they're out in some jungle or what not" Helga said with a smile. Arnold smiled back. Helga looks nice when she smiles, he thought.

"Well, that was very nice of you Helga" Arnold said.

"I'm in a good mood today; don't expect it to happen all the time, right Football Head?" Helga said in a warning tone. Arnold smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever you say Helga" Arnold said and walked outside to the play ground.

"Bye" Helga said softly as she opened her locker. She waited until Arnold had gone.

"Arnold. What a wimp, what a gullible dreamer, what a hopeless cause. Oh how I hate him and yet…I love Him! His dreams to find his parents, his bravery, his wits but still after telling him my feelings he still treats me the same. Will you ever, my darling, love me back? Even under my mean and tough exterior there is a girl longing to be loved by you. Oh Arnold, I can only hope that one day you will see that. Ohh" Helga stated dreamily at her Arnold locket till she heard whizzing behind her. She again, saw Brainy breathing down her neck. She punched him hard in the face and walked of to recess.

Meanwhile Arnold and Gerald were talking.

"So you found a map? Gerald said and looked at Arnold like he was a weirdo.

"Not just any map, a map my parents used on their last trip to the jungle. If I could go there I may have a chance to find them, Gerald" Arnold exclaimed.

"Look, Arnold, I know that you miss them but could you really find them?" Gerald asked.

"Sure I could" Arnold said.

"Again, why do you always have to look on the bright side?" Gerald asked.

"Somebody has to" Arnold shrugged, with a smile on his face. Just then Phoebe and Helga walked past the two boys.

"Hi Gerald" Phoebe said sweetly to Gerald.

"Hi Helga, hi Phoebe" Arnold said looking more on Helga when he said it. Gerald looked at him.

"Hey, what's up?" Gerald asked.

"Not much. Well see ya" Phoebe said as Helga followed.

"See ya Football Head" Helga said and walked away.

"Bye" Arnold said a bit in a gaze. As soon as they left Gerald spoke.

"Arnold, man, why are you being nice to Helga Pataki and why is she being nice to you?" Gerald asked with a weird look spreading on his face.

"It's nothing, Gerald" Arnold said shaking his head.

"Oh, really. Does this have anything to do with the Future Tech thing?" Gerald asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, just drop it" Arnold said.

"Oh no, Arnold. You telling me you like Helga or something?" Gerald asked while trying not to laugh.

"No, I mean…I don't know okay. Just drop it" Arnold stuttered.

"Okay, but you going to have to tell me soon" Gerald warned. The bell rang and all the kids went back inside.

A week went by in Hillwood, and nothing much had happened. On one morning a package came to the boarding house. Arnold opened the door to find it was for him. He opened it and read the letter:

"_Well done,_ _Mr Arnold Shortman. We received your paper and you are the lucky winner! You and you class get to go to San Lorenzo for two weeks so pack your bags. Inside this package there are tickets for all your classmates, two for teachers and one for a student teacher. I hope you have fun!"_

_Signed,_

_A.M.T._

Arnold read it over and over. He won; he was going to San Lorenzo! I can have a chance to find my parents, he thought. Later at school…

"I won the trip and we all get to go to San Lorenzo" Arnold exclaimed. The class cheered.

"That's wonderful Arnold; the trip will be fun so remember we are leaving on Sunday, that's two days from now. If anyone is sea sick please tell me because we are going by boat" Mr Simmons said. Then bell rang for the end of the day. Everyone couldn't wait!


	2. The Unpleasent Boat Trip

Chapter 2 – Unpleasant Boat Trip

Okay, Helga felt officially seasick.

The rocking of the small boat had been going for hours; that and listening to Eugene sing the whole way "I'm a boat" was getting on her last nerve.

"I'm a boat, I'm a boat, I'm Boat, I'm Boat, and we are all on a boat!" Eugene sang loudly as every groaned. The boat rocked again, sending Eugene out of his seat and head first into the side of the boat.

"I'm okay!" Eugene said and he lifted himself up still losing balance as he did so. Helga smirked and looked out into the water. It was beautiful blue-green, and she could see her reflection. Her pink bow was still in her hair after all these years, and her blonde hair sticking up all over the place. She couldn't wait till they finally got to the jungle and escaped the cramped boat. She breathed in the fresh air as it calming blew across her face. She was much better now. It m_ust be the fresh air and Eugene not singing that stupid song,_ she thought to herself and smiled at the peace. Just then a wheezing breath was behind her. Helga frowned and turned to see Brainy.

"Uh…Hello-"Brainy started to say, just as Helga threw him over board. She gasped out and groaned away to the other side of the boat. She sat down on a chair next to Phoebe, and Eugene started to burst into his song again.

"Oy, Eugene. Shut Up! We don't need another song, okay. Criminey, I've got headache now," Helga shouted at Eugene who just burst into song anyway as everyone around them groaned.

Brainy came back, wet to the bone and sat down as the class was approached by Mr Simmons.

"Okay, class. We should be there in 10 minutes," he said and the whole class shouted and sighed in happiness.

"Remember to take all your things off the boat. You don't want to forget anything," Mr Simmons said and left to get the other teachers together.

"Thank God," Helga exclaimed and picked up her bag along with Phoebe.

Arnold looked over and saw San Lorenzo getting closer in the distance. He pulled out his father's journal, which he had shown Gerald most of the trip. He held it firmly to himself, in fear of losing it. This was the only way to find his parents. He had made up his mind.

He was going to find his parents, and no one was not going to stop him try.


End file.
